Designers of mechanical systems have long been looking for functional improvements in the performance of modern materials in the areas of corrosion and erosion resistance and vibration damping, sometimes in the same part. For example, the leading edge of a helicopter rotor is subject to erosion by impact with airborne particles such as sand, and corrosion under the influence of airborne corrosive agents such as ocean salt water, especially in areas where the protective coatings have been stripped away by erosion. In addition, vibration of parts in a helicopter rotor present fatigue and control problems to designers. The ability to provide erosion and corrosion resistance to reduce or eliminate the destructive influence of erosion and corrosion, and the property of vibration damping in the leading edge component to eliminate this destructive vibration would be an extremely welcome development in the helicopter industry, as well as many other industries.